WO 00/05479 A1 discloses a flexible sheet-like structure which can be fastened on a winding shaft. For the fastening of the flexible sheet-like structure, the winding shaft has, on its outer circumference, a groove which runs over the entire length of the winding shaft in the longitudinal direction thereof and into which a hot-melting adhesive is placed in the form of a bead. The adhesive bead protrudes slightly over the outer circumference of the winding shaft. The flexible sheet-like structure is fitted onto the winding shaft over the entire width thereof and is heated by means of a smoothing iron in such a manner that the adhesive bead melts onto the lower side of the flexible sheet-like structure over the width thereof. In the solid state, the adhesive bead forms a type of piping which can be pulled into the longitudinal groove of the winding shaft from one end side of the winding shaft or can be removed therefrom.